The Untold Round of Battle City
by ryoubakura98
Summary: Yami is walking around looking for an opponent, when he runs into someone he didn't expect. Yaoi One-Shot, some humor near the end.


_**I felt like I haven't updated in a while, so I decided to make this little Yaoi one-shot. No likey Yaoi, no readey Yaoi! Enjoy my story. Add me, Florence Bakura (Ryou Bakura Ninety Eight), on Facebook. Trust me, you'll know it's me.**_

It was a peaceful day in Domino City. Yami had control of Yugi's body as he was walking down the ally ways of the city, duel disk strapped to his arm. It was nearing the end of the qualifying round in Battle City, and Yami had four locater cards. Only two more left to win. *I can't remember if it was five or six, so if I got it wrong with six, don't kill me!*

'This tournament is going to be a tough one.' Yami thought as he turned a corner, only to stop in his tracks feeling as though he was being watched. He looked from one side, to the other, not seeing anything. So he turned to look behind him, but saw nothing there too. So he twisted his head back to the front to keep walking forward, only to be stopped by a hand in his face. When the hand pulled away, Yami was able to see who had stopped him.

"Ryou?" Yami asked curiously, wondering why exactly he had stopped him. Ryou just chuckled darkly in reply. Yami's eyes widened at the answer he received.

"Not exactly Pharaoh. More like your worse nightmare."

"Bakura!" Yami yelled, backing away slightly. Bakura just smirked back up at him.

"Why yes Pharaoh. It is me, are you surprised to see me here?" Bakura asked with a smirk on his face.

Yami ignored his question. "When did you become a duelist?" He asked Bakura noticing the duel disk on Bakura's arm. Bakura just looked down at it and shrugged.

"Oh, this little thing? I just happened to come about it." Bakura said, activating his duel disk. "So, Pharaoh, want to duel? You know, just for fun?"

"I don't have the time. I need to battle people with actual locator cards." Yami replied, trying to get past Bakura, only to be stopped by a hand to his chest.

"Come now Pharaoh. I won't take no for an answer." Bakura said, pushing Yami back to where he was standing a few seconds ago. Yami sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, a quick duel. And no tricks, you hear me Bakura?" Yami said firmly to Bakura, who nodded.

"Why would I want to kill the fun, dear Pharaoh?" Bakura asked mockingly, placing his deck in the deck holder as Yami did the same. Yami just scowled at him, not believing any of his words for even a second.

"I'll go first then, draw!" Yami said, pulling a card of the top of his deck. He examined his hand before making a move. "I play Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, and set two cards. Now I end my turn."

"Pharaoh, before we move on, a have a quick question." Bakura said, causing Yami to raise an eyebrow in confusing and wonder. So Bakura asked Yami his question. "Why are we enemies?"

This question caught Yami off guard. He stared at Bakura for a few seconds, before shrugging. "I don't know. I don't remember any of my past yet, remember?"

Bakura nodded. "If you don't remember, then why did you consider me as an enemy in the first place?"

"Because you threatened me during that shadow game at Duelist Kingdom. After that, I didn't trust you because you kept coming back and making me and Yugi's lives a living hell." Yami exclaimed, making Bakura flinch slightly at the last part.

"I see. It all because of a five thousand year old grudge I hold against you. Your father killed my people…My friends, my family…In order to create the Millennium Items; the objects me and you now reside in." Bakura told Yami, who's face filled with confusion and a little bit of guilt.

"So it's because of my father that you hate me?" Yami asked Bakura whose face filled with shock, but only for a brief second.

"I never said I hated you." Bakura said. "I just…" Bakura couldn't find the word to describe how he felt about the Pharaoh at that moment.

"You just what?" Yami asked, walking a little closer to Bakura.

"I don't know, to be honest. All I know is I haven't felt the same when around you lately." Bakura told Yami, not looking up at him.

Yami walked closer, until he was right in front of Bakura. "What do you mean?"

Bakura didn't answer in words, only actions. He looked up at Yami with want in his eyes, before pinning Yami to the wall swiftly and quickly,

Yami gasped, eyes wide. "B-Bakura, what are you doing?" He asked Bakura, who stared into Yami's eyes. Bakura placed a hand on Yami's cheek, rubbing it lightly. Yami felt himself become flushed. Then, Bakura leaned in and planted a kiss on the young Pharaoh's lips. This caught Yami as a bit weird, but to his own surprise, he didn't fight it. Instead, he found himself kissing back and enjoying it. Bakura didn't expect that to happen, but he was just happy Yami didn't spaz out. Yami wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, and Bakura wrapped his arms around Yami's waste; both pulling each other closer to deepen the kiss.

'Yami? What are you doing?' Yugi asked Yami through the mind link.

Yami didn't answer Yugi, he just continued to kiss Bakura. They broke the kiss for air, but only for a second before locking lips again.

'Yami?' Yugi asked him again.

'What?' Yami asked, a little annoyed.

'Why are you kissing Bakura?' Yugi asked.

'I don't know. I guess I just-Ah!' Yami said, the last part to Yugi and out loud, his eyes opening wide. Bakura had started to kiss his neck. Yami cocked his head to give Bakura more access to his neck. Bakura started to suck on Yami's neck, and lick the part of his neck he was sucking.

Bakura stopped kissing Yami to look into his eyes. Yami was blushing like mad. Bakura smirked at him. "Did you enjoy my answer?" He asked Yami with a smirk still planted on his face.

Yami had a small smile tugging on his lips. "You could say that, yes." He answered, hugging Bakura and resting his head on his shoulder, turning his face into Bakura's neck. Bakura was gently rubbing Yami's back.

But, their moment was ruined by an unsuspected pair of fans.

"Oh my god! Janet! It's Yugi Muto, the champion Duel Monsters player!" One girl, named Gabby, said to her friend named Janet.

"OMG! You're right!" She yelled right after her.

Yami jerked his head up from Bakura's shoulder and was staring at the fangirls. 'They must be paying too much attention to me to notice Bakura, or even the position we're in.' Yami thought to himself. He felt Bakura pull him closer to him.

The two girls walked up to Yami and pulled him away from Bakura, really pissing him off.

"So, Yugi. Do you have any tips for some girls just learning how to play Duel Monsters?" Gabby asked him, hugging his arm.

"Um, well-" Yami started, before being cut off by someone pulling at his arm. Ripping him away from the two girls. It was Bakura, who pulled Yami into his embrace. Bakura then pulled Yami's chin up so he was looking at him, leaned in and kissed him.

The girls eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gawd! Yugi's kissing another dude!" Janet yelled as her and Gabby ran away. When they were far enough out of sight, Bakura broke the kiss and smirked at Yami once more.

"You do realize if word gets out that you kissed another guy, your rep is ruined?" Bakura asked Yami who shrugged.

"It probably won't do anything to substantial. Besides, it's Yugi's rep, not mine." He said with a wink. Yami could hear Yugi shouting at him in the back of his mind.

*Later on that day*

After the kiss between Yami and Bakura, they had agreed to this. They act like they don't like each other around others, but when they are alone they can be nicer to each other and things like that.

It was now the end of the day and Yugi had control again. He was on his way back to the game shop for the day. When Yugi walked in through the front door of the game shop, he was greeted by his grandfather, Solomon.

"Hello Yugi my boy! How was the tournament today?" Solomon asked.

"Great! I earned two locater cards today! Only two left, so I might be done by tomorrow!" Yugi answered, all excited. "Well, dueling really can where a person out, so I'm gonna head off to bed. Good night Grandpa." Yugi said, heading for the stairs.

"Wait, Yugi. Come here for a second." Solomon said, stopping Yugi. Yugi walked over to Solomon.

"Yeah, gramps?"

Solomon took Yugi's jacket collar and pulled it back, looking at his neck. He pulled his hand away and crossed his hands over his chest and asked. "Is that a hickey on your neck Yugi?"

Yugi blushed and threw a hand over where he figured it must be. Then he remembered it wasn't his fault it was there. "It was Yami!" He said, pointing to the Millennium Puzzle.

"How?" Solomon asked. Yugi explained the whole situation to his grandfather, who excused him and let him go to sleep.

_**Here we are! A short little one-shot! I hope you guys enjoyed it ^-^ Please review!**_


End file.
